Forum:Tashin (Orochimaru)
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : Orochimaru's Genetic Material 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : The Order of the White Snake, a secret order bent on Orochimaru's worship, took Orochimaru's (Or what they could find of it) left over genetic material after his death and tried to reincarnate him in a similar manner to Sasuke's method. They kidnapped a pregnant women and forced his DNA upon her fetus. Orochimaru's DNA started to overwhelm Tashin, even morphing his physical appearance; However, for unknown reason, Tashin's own dna kept Orochimaru at bay. Instead, Tashin absorbed Orochimaru's essence, his chakra and life force, without succumbing to his conscious. 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Tashin is able to use many of Orochimaru's original jutsu, at levels that nearly rival his. He also holds Orochimaru's snake contract. Unlike Orochimaru, Tashin lacks Kusanagi and Manda. He utilizes Orochimaru's jutsu in ways unique to him. Unlike Orochimaru, Tashin will master a branch of genjutsu which resembles Harry Potter's parseltongue. Whispering slithering noises that, when heard, induces a powerful genjutsu. He will earn his title as the snake charmer; a Man whose words can literally control all who hears. Even beast with no shred of remorse or humanity. It is this innate speech that he is wanted for, a skill that will be used for more devious purposes. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : At times, Orochimaru's cells will cause him immense pain. They will constantly try to dominate both his will and psyche. When low on chakra, Orochimaru will often break out and use Tashin's body to speak, a battle that will occur on their mental plane. When Tashin is at his weakest, he can hear the snakes voice. Constantly whispering. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : The order will prep for Tashin to take over. They hope his unique genjutsu could lead to more people following. And with Orochimaru's dna, The Order secretly wishes for their lord to take over and use Tashin's unique tongue for his own purpose. They do not love Tashin nor do they care for his happiness. Instead, they only plan to use him as a medium for Orochimaru's revival. The Exiled One (talk) 01:57, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision While an interesting concept, I think it needs a little more work. It seems more or less just Orochimaru with a new skin. The genjutsu concept can be done without the need for Orochimaru. Snakes are iconic to him, but he is not the only summoner. If it is a must to make it, than please redo it, but show more than just Orochimaru's ninjutsu are back plus badass genjutsu. "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 04:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications